runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pink salamander
The pink salamander is a two-handed Ranged weapon and the strongest of the salamander weapon class that exists in the game. It requires level 90 Ranged to wield, and can be caught using the Hunter skill. Ranarr tar is used as ammunition for the salamander. The ammunition is not retrievable like regular bolts and arrows, even with the use of one of Ava's devices, and is consumed on use, much like bolt racks and hand cannon shots, but it is relatively cheap and little ammunition is spent with the use of abilities. Ranarr tar can be made by using a clean ranarr with 15 swamp tars at level 60 Herblore. A player must have a pestle and mortar in their inventory or toolbelt for the herb to be crushed into tar. It can also be bought from other players or at the Grand Exchange. The pink salamander can serve as an inexpensive and cheaper alternative to the Noxious longbow. The damage and accuracy is identical to Noxious longbow, and unlike the longbow, it does not degrade or require any repair. Nevertheless, it is a cheap yet effective weapon when slaying monsters weak to bolts. However, this will deny you access to using abilities that require a shield as it is a two-handed weapon. Once a player has reached level 80 in Hunter, pink salamanders can be caught using the Hunter skill by net trapping them. The pink salamander hunting area is located in Karamja, deep in the jungle near tribesmen. To catch a pink salamander, the player must set up their trap by using a small fishing net and a rope on a young tree. Ranarr tar may used to bait the net trap and a lit torch may be used on it to reduce your scent, slightly increasing your chance of catching a salamander. Once caught, a pink salamander becomes a two-handed ranged weapon. Once a net trap has caught a salamander, the salamander will remain in the trap for 60 seconds, at which point the salamander will escape and the trap will dismantle itself. It is possible to release salamanders while creating or dismantling a trap without any adverse effects; doing this saves time in regard to the alternative, which is releasing large quantities of salamanders all at once. Alternatively, players may obtain pink salamanders by buying them from other players, or by buying them from the Grand Exchange. Pink salamander is also the only salamander with a special attack. The special attack, Triangle Wrath, uses 100% Adrenaline, firing the target three times at once with all three combat styles, each dealing on average 100% weapon damage, each attack being separate from the others and not affecting or being affected by others. As with all salamanders, the pink salamander will not appear under the player's gravestone if they die and choose not to keep it, and would simply disappear if left in a gravestone upon death. This is because it is a live creature, and it will simply run away once released. Should this happen, you will need to buy or catch a new one. If held in a beast of burden when the beast is dismissed, they will appear on the ground. |class = Ranged |slot = 2h |mainDamage = 1147 |mainAccuracy = 2458 |offDamage = 0 |offAccuracy = 0 |style = Bolts |armour = 0 |life = 0 |prayer = 0 |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |magic = 0 |aspeed = Average }} Trivia * This weapon used to also required 90 Attack and 90 Magic. This was because it was a multi-style weapon that could use melee and magic attacks before the launch of the Evolution of Combat, although the Attack and Magic requirements were not removed immediately after it became a ranged weapon with the update. * Prior to Evolution of Combat, the Triangle Wrath special attack used to cost 5 ranarr tar in addition to 100% of the special attack bar in order to be used. Category:Hunter creatures Category:Hunter